10 / 20 / 2009 Oscar meets Jacquelynné
Introduction Characters: Oscar andJacquelynné Location: The Tavern Plot Summary: Oscar, being new to the area, intrigues Jac, and conversation and walks are had. Logs (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) ⇒ '''She' sat on the couch next to the fire, impatiently waiting for the sun to set. She wasn't so old that she could just stroll out at dusk, as some of the older Vampyres did, but she managed to bide her time in a somewhat calm manner. It so happened that this wasn't one of those days, however.'' The tap tap of clear platform heels on wood must have been irritating to the other patrons of the Tavern, but she didn't care. Come on, come on, come on. Goddamnit! When did sunset take so long! '''J' squirmed, watching the clock tick oh so slowly around it's circular face.'' ---- '' Oscar had never dared tread near taverns. Drunken occupants always took an unhealthy interest, and this unnerved him. But, this time he felt he needed to. '' Leaning down, he ruffled Rocks’ hair. The dog that had accompanied him in the latter years of his life remained by his side, even now. “Come on, boy. Let’s see who’s inside.” ---- ⇒ '''She' was upside down by now, blonde hair with neon purple streaks laying out over the floor. If she'd been human, her cheeks would have shown up bright red, but as it was, the were only the slightest touch pink. The Tavern inhabitants would have been pleased with the cessation of her tapping foot, which was now swinging back and forth off the top of the sofa.'' Man, waiting for it to be dark enough outside was boring. One heel fell to the floor with a clatter as her exuberant kicking dislodged it. '''Jacquelynné' whistled tunelessly to herself, just loud enough to be heard over the conversation and soft music that permeated the bar.'' ---- '' Oscar tied Rocks up outside and entered the tavern. It smelled of what most tavern's smelled. Sweat and stale cigarette smoke clung to the air, and that sickly sweet stench of day old beer touched everything.'' He tightened his hair tie, took a deep breath, and strode to the bar. ---- ⇒ '''Jacquelynné' canted her head to the side - an action that looked very odd in her upside down state - eyeing the newcomer. It wasn't often that she didn't know someone that came in. He looked slightly tanned, and she couldn't help but marvel at his hair. She looked up - down? - at her own locks, which would fall somewhere around her shoulders if she was right side up.'' Flipping over backwards to stand up, one foot bare whilst the other stood at the obscene angle created by her stilettos, she made her way over to the bar, looking ever inch the eccentric Vampyre that she was. After all, which other Vampyres wore eye-searing pink leggings, and paint-stained overalls. She came to a leisurely stop near the intriguing man, lounging against the bar. "Howdy, stranger." ---- "Guinness, please." Whilst waiting for his drink, '''Oscar' could hear the clunk of heels coming his way. He looked to the corner of his eye and there, juxtaposed on to the drab surroundings, was a girl. A girl of questionable age and dressed to party. He could've sworn she had spoken but he was mesmerised.'' "H-hello." He smiled his most uncharacteristic smile, then put his head down. ---- ⇒ '''Jac' leant back against the bar, trying to catch his eye. "You're new here, aren't you. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before. I mean... I would have remembered if you had." She grinned somewhat cheekily before dislodging a tendril of hair off her shoulder with a deft flick of her head.'' He looked a little nervous, so she didn't feel too bothered when he looked away. Speaking to anyone else, she'd have had to check her overalls for... okay, well maybe she couldn't try to see if she'd spilled something on herself, because honestly no one would know because of the paint splashes. As it was, she just relaxed, smiling softly in an attempt to make him smile as well. ---- Not knowing what to do, it'd been a long time since he'd socialised with any of his kind, no, anyone at all, he offered his hand. Settling his eyes on her hairline, not wanting to engage her directly, he finally spoke, "I'm '''Oscar'."'' ---- ⇒ A tough one, huh? "The name's '''Jacquelynné', but you can call me J." She chirped, smiling happily. Jac loved meeting new people, and when Vampyres lived for centuries, there were always a lot of them out there. "Oscar, huh? What brings you out to this dusty little corner of the world?"'' She slid onto the stool next to him, sliding her toes out of her lone stiletto with the mental note to find the other one. She swung her now-bare feet back and forth before her, signaling to the barkeep for another of her Bloody Mary's. ---- "Nice to meet you Jac- J." This girl certainly was a breath of fresh air. '' Oscar sipped his Guinness and swivelled his ring. What to say, what to say? "We're just passing through. I mean, me and my dog. Dunno where to, though." And that was the truth, he really didn't know. He looked to J and smiled feebly. "How about you? Do you live around here?"'' ---- ⇒ "You have a dog?" '''Jacs face lit up, a happy smile appearing. "Most dogs don't like me. I think it's 'cuz of the whole being the living dead thing, but I swear I don't smell bad or anything." She crossed her ankles, wriggling her toes a little. Sometimes it was nice to be out of her shoes for a little while. "Uhh... I wouldn't exactly call it near, but it isn't really far, either. Maybe about two night's travel? It's over in Belgium somewhere." She flapped a hand in what she thought was the general direction of the Chateau. "It's pretty sweet. I look over the kids that live with us." ---- "Kids? Human children?" Baffled, '''Oscar' pushed it aside. He didn't want to seem a total idiot.'' "Yeah, I have a dog. His name's Rocks. Been with me since-" he physically winced, "well, since before I turned." Oscar looked out the window. No warmth in its colouring, now. ---- ⇒ '''Jac' canted her head to the side again. "Human kids? No way. They're the children of the Chateau residents. I teach them letters and skills and control and stuff. It's okay as far as time occupying goes." She grinned cheerfully, before turning somber as the mood of the conversation changed.'' "I'm... I'm sorry." She said softly, frowning. "But it's good he's still with you." Her tone had lowered a bit, and she couldn't help but chew at her lower lip, careful not to do herself damage with her elongated canines. ---- His face hardened slightly. "No matter." '' Oscar got up with his pint and made for the door. Remembering social convention he turned to J, "It's nice out, and I can hear Rocks whining." Awkwardly he stood at the door, fiddling with his ring.'' ---- ⇒ '''Jac' didn't even hesitate a second. "Is it okay if I come with you? I was waiting for sundown before you turned up and caught my attention." She laughed prettily. "I had forgotten all about it!"'' Scuffing one foot on the wooden floor, she looked up at him and waited for an answer. If it was negative, she'd accept it, but she'd much rather that said answer was positive. ---- '' Oscar grinned, "Would you like to put your heels on?" He stopped and surveyed his new found friend and smiled inwardly. He might just stick around a while.'' His reverie was interrupted by Rocks' whining. Oscar left J to her plastic blocks and pushed through the tavern doors. ---- ⇒ '''Jac' grinned wickedly. "Perhaps." She picked up the lone heel that sat underneath her barstool, padding across the floor to go retrieve the one that lingered behind the plush sofa. Slipping them both on, she made her way over to the doors, shouldering through them after checking that neither Oscar nor Rock stood in the way.'' "Yay, night air!" She chirped with a happy grin. "Uhh... There's a nice trail off North-ish. Takes us over there, where we can see the Lake in the distance." She pointed with a pale hand. ---- '' Oscar untied Rocks, who sniffed at J suspiciously."It's ok, boy. This is J." Rocks tilted his head and barked.'' "Erm, sounds good to me." Oscar reached into his jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. After lighting his own he offered one to J. "You'd think there'd be a few more lamps about. I like the light." He added, almost to himself, "It whitewashes everything." ---- ⇒ "No thanks." '''Jac' shook her head with a smile. Living-until-killed was cool and all, but she didn't want to take chances. Besides, she'd never found the taste of tobacco smoke to be to her liking. She skipped along the trail, and one had to wonder how she managed to do so in such ridiculously high stilettos.'' "So how long have you been, ya know, Vampyre-esque and stuff?" She was walking backwards in front of the dog-vampyre duo, doing her best to try not to fall over. ---- '' Oscar put the cigarettes away and shrugged. "Seven years."'' He scratched his nhead, catching sight of his ring. He shoved his hand deep into his pocket. "I was made by some- Rocks don't wander off!- by someone very dear to me." He watched the ground pass beneath his feet. "Very dear." Oscar sobered enough to look into J's eyes, smile, then resume his vigil of the ground. ---- ⇒ If there was some way of feeling worse than she already did, '''Jac' had somehow found it. Inwardly she kicked herself in the behind, cussing like a sailor. What a way to alienate a new friend. "I'm sorry." She said softly, lapsing into silence.'' She found herself watching Rocks' antics, the only sounds filling the air being the crunch of gravel underfoot. She cleared her throat awkwardly, mustering up a small smile. "Uhh... So what are you doing in this - No wait, I already asked that." She ran pale fingers through her hair sheepishly. "Oh! Passing through, right? Have you been anywhere exciting?" ---- '' Oscar smiled at J. "No need to be sorry." Oscar, in attempts to lighten the mood, gave his voice a more jovial tone. "I've been all over. Boring places full of boring people with boring lives to contend with. I must say I'm a little jealous.'' "These children of yours: you teach them art?" Oscar nodded to her overalls. ---- ⇒ '''Jac' snickered. "I'm not supposed to, because they're supposed to be 'upstanding children of fine vampyric breeding'." She rolled her eyes at the mantra that was oft-ranted to her. "But we paint and sculpt and crayon and all sorts, as well as the normal lessons. Kids grow up all boring and stuffy if you don't teach them the good things as well as the proper things." She skipped around in a circle, her mood uplifting again.'' "Mainly it's about control of both their skills and themselves, but you gotta let loose every now and then, or you go insane, you know?" She turned her head, her eyes alighting on Oscar instead of their surroundings. ---- "I remember," he smiled, "I remember loving finger painting as a child." '' Oscar sat on a rock and looked over the glistening lake. The stars could be seen in its depths. He turned to J, intent and a glimmer of desperation in his eyes. "Other than the Chateau, are there any others living around here? On their own?"''